A Shoulder to Cry On
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Bakugo finds Hatsume in the middle of town crying. Why is Hatsume so sad? Read and find out. Also, for those who do read this, do you think I should've added a bit more at the end of the story? I'm just curious. This is another Katsuki Bakugo x Mei Hatsume fanfic here, but a bit more sad than normal. Thanks once again to KatMagnet on DeviantArt for the cover art to this fanfic.


A Shoulder to Cry On

"Hey Power Loader, have you seen Mei anywhere?" Bakugo asked, walking into the workshop, where Power Loader was currently putting tools back in the locker.

"No Bakugo, she said that she wasn't coming into class today. She said that she had something came up involving her family," Power Loader explained, closing the locker.

"Weird, she never told me about anything like that," Bakugo mumbled, wondering what his girlfriend could be doing that she didn't want him to know about.

"Well, maybe she didn't want you embarrassing yourself in front of her family," Power Loader smirked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bakugo grumbled, glaring at Power Loader.

"Nothing really important. Now, if you want to talk to Hatsume so bad, try calling her," Power Loader said, going back to cleaning the workshop. Bakugo left the workshop, pulling out his cell phone. While he was typing in Hatsume's number, he bumped into someone, almost dropping his cell phone in the process. Bakugo managed to keep the phone in his hands and get a good look at the man he bumped into; the Half Hot Half Cold hero, Shoto Todoroki.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU ICY-HOT BASTARD!"Bakugo yelled, not phasing Todoroki in the slightest.

"Maybe you shouldn't have your face buried in your phone when you're walking in the hallway, BakuBeast" Todoroki responded, with a small smirk forming after he used Hatsume's personal nickname for Bakugo. Bakugo blushed, while thinking of all the horrible things he was going to do to Todoroki for telling the whole class that nickname.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN, I'M GOING TO BURY YOUR HALF AND HALF ASS SIX FEET UNDER!" Bakugo screamed, creating a series of miniature explosions in his hands.

"Whatever. Now is there any particular reason that you're staring at your phone like a deer in the headlights?" Todoroki asked, rolling his eyes at Bakugo's threat.

"I haven't seen Mei all day, and I was going to call her," Bakugo answered.

"You know, I was out with Mo-Yayorozu earlier today, and we saw Hatsume on the shopping district near the cemetery," Todoroki explained.

"Hmmm…wonder what she's doing there?" Bakugo mumbled before he started walking towards the exit. "Oh, and congrats on your luck with Ponytail, Icy-Hot," Bakugo smirked, leaving Todoroki's face covered in a blush.

"Shut up," Todoroki mumbled. Bakugo laughed to himself before leaving the UA Support building, and calling Mei with his cell phone.

After 15 minutes of walking, Bakugo had called Hatsume three times, but his calls went to voicemail immediately. He sighed, his worry increasing with every footstep he took. He decided to look around to try and calm himself down. However, when he turned to the cemetery, he saw Hatsume there, standing in front of a headstone. Bakugo decided to walk up to Hatsume, and when he got close to Hatsume, she didn't seem to notice that he was there.

"Mei! There you are, I've been looking all over for you. I've called you a few times, and you didn't answer, and…" Bakugo said, before he turned to the headstone and his eyes widened when he saw the names on the headstone.

"Here lies Hideo and Riza Hatsume," Bakugo mumbled, still completely shocked at the names on this tombstone. Bakugo turned around, and saw Hatsume looking him square in the face with her eyes red and full of tears.

"They're my parents. Today's the ten year anniversary of their death," Hatsume mumbled, more tears spilling out of her eyes. Bakugo grabbed her hands, and started massaging the back of her hands with his thumbs.

"I was in school…and…and there was…an explosion…at my Dad's workshop. My Mom was there too, and they…both…," Hatsume choked out, crying louder the more she spoke. Eventually, she couldn't speak anymore, and she just kept crying. Bakugo, pulled her into a hug, and started rubbing her back. While this did barely assuaged Hatsume's crying, Hatsume hugged him back tightly.

"I'm sorry Mei, I…I really don't know what to do in this situation," Bakugo whispered, running his hand through her hair. Hatsume looked at Bakugo, and smiled at him, despite the tears pouring down her face.

"Katsuki…I…don't need anything major. Right now, all I want is a shoulder to cry on," Hatsume mumbled while her face is in Bakugo's shoulder. A small smile grew on Bakugo's face, as he let Hatsume go with both his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you wanna go back to my dorm room? We can be alone and you can just…let it all out," Bakugo asked gently, but carefully as to try and not upset Hatsume more. Hatsume looked at Bakugo and nodded, with the small smile reappearing on her face.

"Thanks BakuBeast," Hatsume mumbles before she grabbed a hold of Bakugo's hand, and took one last look at her parent's grave before leaving the cemetery with Bakugo. Bakugo was about to tell her not to call him that nickname in public, but decided against it, and focused on trying to make Hatsume feel better.

"Anytime Mei. Maybe…you can tell me about your parents if you feel like it. That might make you feel a little better," Bakugo answered. Hatsume nodded her head, and hugged Bakugo's arm. Bakugo smiled at her, and the two walked back to the UA dorms for some alone time.


End file.
